


Altean Moonlight

by BrownieFox



Series: Platonic VLD Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura as a child, Father/Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death, Platonic VLD Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9972029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Allura shows Coran his first moon.





	

Coran opened one eye as the door to his room was opened slowly and almost silently. This was the Castle of Lions, there shouldn’t be any intruders, but Coran tensed in preparation to spring from his bed nevertheless. Quiet bare feet padded from the doorway to his bed, moving rather quickly, and a pair of hands clenched the edge of his blanket.

“Coran?”

Allura’s small voice made itself known in the darkness, and Coran shifted to let her know he was awake.

“Yes princess?”

“Come outside with me.” She tugged at the blanket and Coran sat up, attempting to see something in the darkness. Her eye markings were faintly glowing, but were far from enough light to see with.

“Isn’t it a little early?” The sun couldn’t even be up yet.

“No, it’s the perfect time.” Allura all but whined and pulled on the blanket harder.

“Well alright, if you insist.” Coran climbed off of his bed and Allura immediately took hold of the few fingers she could hold in her tiny hands pulling him towards the door. The hallway outside of Coran’s room was dimly lit, enough for one to see if they needed to walk about at night like the two of them needed to. They went down halls and took many turns. Several times Allura paused to get her bearing in the darkened castle before rushing back the way they’d just come and taking a new path. She finally stopped in front of a door and turned to Coran, who bent down to her level.

“This is the part where you close your eyes.” She instructed him and Coran chuckled a bit as he did so. As he was led through the doorway he couldn’t help but to wonder why he was out here, being dragged along by a child, and not Alfor. He was brought up a slope, only stumbling a few times. The second time Allura came to a stop she pulled at his shirt until he sat down and they nestled up against his side.

“Can I open my eyes now.” Coran asked with a smile.

“Yes! Open them!” Allura squeezed Coran’s arm and he almost didn’t look at whatever she had awoken him in the middle of the night for just to be a little smart with her. But he was too curious.

There’s no moonlight in space.

On many planets the concept of the void and the moon and the stars were so closely tied together that in some languages, they’re the same word. But when one is actually in space, the moon and the stars fall away to reveal only void around them.

Coran had been a space baby. He’d been born on a ship in the outer arms of Altea’s galaxy, which was extremely common for a space-fairing species. In all his years, Coran had only met five Alteans that had actually been born on their home planet, two of them being Alfor and Allura. Like all Alteans, he felt a certain connection to Altea, a love for it that went without words. But sometimes when he’d visited species that still came from their home, he couldn’t help but wonder if there was something he’d missed out on.

He’d been on Altea for a while now in service to the king, but it hadn’t even occurred to Coran that he’d never seen the Altean moon at night. It was entirely lit up, casting impressive shadows across the field of juniberries that Allura could be found in more days than not.

“Daddy said this is your first time home.” Allura said after a moment, and technically it was true. He’d orbited around Altea before, but the long ‘visit’ of his could still be counted as a first time on planet. “I wanted to show you my favorite place.”

“I thought your favorite place was the field?” Coran asked as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her a little closer, eyes still on the view.

“It’s good, but not as good as moonlight.” Allura answered, climbing into Coran’s lap. “... mommy liked it here too.”

“Oh.” Coran hugged Allura harder.

“Daddy misses her, I can tell. Coran, can you make me a promise?” She turned around so that she could look Coran very seriously in the eyes. “Can you promise me to keep daddy okay.”

“Princess…” Coran tried to find words. “Your father has a very hard job, and I’m afraid I can’t do that. But what I can do is promise to keep you okay, and then together we can help Alfor. How does that sound?” The little girl considered that for a moment.

“Deal.” She finally said and turned back around to the view.

She fell asleep against his chest and Coran didn’t have to heart to move her, staying on the hilltop until the sun peaked above the horizon and doused them in pink-orange light.


End file.
